


Power

by rubychatoyancy



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychatoyancy/pseuds/rubychatoyancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from DCU meme: In Justice League #1, Bruce mentions that he hasn't met Superman but he's researched him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

It's far from the nature of the Batman to ever admit to feeling fear. Fear is heavily fuelled by one's psyche. To admit he is remotely afraid would make it tangible. 

To be honest, Bruce isn't sure if what runs through his body can be truly labeled as fear. Maybe initially, but now- now it is something more akin to awe. 

Superman. 

A criminal in the deepest trenches of Gotham's underworld would have to be truly deaf and blind to have never heard of him, the alien from another planet and token hero of Metropolis. Tales of Superman's victories have been reaching Batman's ears all to often lately. Batman does not tolerate many other heroes in Gotham city. Gotham is his turf, his mess, his meaning. However, never one to be caught off guard, he keeps a file on every known superhero and metahuman that he knows of. Their powers, strengths, weaknesses and even secret identities if he can.

This time it's Superman, he needs to know more about this Kal-El of Krypton. The blue glow of the computer in the Batcave illuminates his face as he searches through his database, news reports and online articles. Known abilities: Flight, Super-human strength, Heat vision, X-Ray vision, Super speed, and the list goes on…

As far as he can tell, there are no known weaknesses that Superman possesses, which makes him a living breathing force of nature and indefinite threat.

"I have heard that he can survive a nuclear explosion unscathed." 

The non-committal grunt that escapes him is all he does to acknowledge Alfred's presence hovering surely behind his back. 

"You have been conducting research for quite a while Master Bruce."

And Bruce can practically feel Alfred's raised eyebrow.

"I have to be thorough Alfred, know what I'm up against." his eyes are fixed on a recording of superman flying up into the sky and seemingly disappearing into the sun. The bright blue of his suit blending in with the clear sky until all that's left is the bright red of his cape.

"But of course Master Bruce. If you are not yet finished, I shall retire to bed." Alfred turns and walks a few paces before speaking again. "If I do recall though, the last time you were this thorough was when you had that fiery crush on a certain Miss Crystal Jones when you were fourteen."

He can feel the damn butler's smug smile all the way out of the Batcave but continues to go through the archive of photos and videos he has gathered. 

The slight flex of his fingers on the keyboard does not mean anything to him, nor does the slow, measured inhale and exhale of his breaths as he goes through the videos. Neither does the fact that he has been researching for hours. It has always been his way to see everything through to the end, leave no stone unturned.

He watches the next video where Superman performs a feat impossible for him and boldly steps in front of a moving bullet train that has run off its course and is out of control. He watches as Superman is hit with incredible force and barely has to take a few steps backwards to regain his balance. The train pitches, jerks and shudders to an abrupt stop. It is at this moment when the person filming decides to zoom in to the action and Superman turns his bright blue gaze onto the camera.

It's nothing short of a noise of pure hunger that escapes Bruce's lips when those eyes are seemingly fixed onto him.

So much power…

Another slow, deep inhale and exhale.

If he were to ever meet Superman, face to face or even to ever fight against him. How can he ever match such pure power? He watches as Superman effortlessly carries a sinking cargo ship to safe harbor.

To have that kind of power near him, around him in him. The thought comes out of nowhere and slams into him and this time the groan that is ripped from his mouth doubles him over in his intensity. He imagines the feel of that strong muscled chest pressing him into the ground, steel arms pinning him down and his own hands helplessly pushing and pulling against blue spandex that does not budge. Because Batman does not simply relinquish control but this time he can't do nothing more than give in.

His eyes never leave the screen as his hands slide down to his utility belt and make quick work of removing it as well as pushing his tights and jock out of the way until his erection is bobbing free, dark with blood and painfully hard.

He flips through various pictures while his hands slowly grip and stroke his cock. He bites back a moan as he imagines what it would be like to hold such power in his hands and in his mouth, invading his senses. He imagines slowly and leisurely taking the Kryptonian's cock into his mouth, the taste of it and the weight heavy on his tongue. The groan of pleasure as the Man of Steel comes apart.

His thumb swipes over the head of his own erection, gathering the leaking precum as he pictures swirling his tongue over the head of Superman's cock, tasting the salty sweet fluid. And he wonders if Kryptonians taste any different even as he sucks his own thumb into his mouth, tasting himself and how much he's turned on right now.

His hands would grip blue clad thighs that would be contracting with restraint from wanting to thrust into Bruce's mouth with abandon. Because they both know that if Superman really wanted, he could hold Batman's head in place and fuck his mouth relentlessly until he spilled down his throat, raw and used.

And if that thought isn't just burning into his mind right now and making him want. His fist is pumping recklessly and his hips are jerking shamelessly seeking friction and blue and red and power. He wants to close his eyes against the sensations but his eyes are glued to the screen, hungrily taking in dark hair and blue eyes. 

It takes just a few more pictures and a couple more thrusts of his hips for him to come with sharp intensity and a harsh groan, while his sticky fluids coat his fingers.

He closes off the pictures and videos, pulling up Kevlar and spandex while making a mental note to leave more tissues in the Batcave.

They were going to meet, Batman and Superman. It was only a matter of time really. While there was still more research to be done, needless to say, it was going to be interesting.


End file.
